nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Shooter
Transgender to Neuter Gender Since we have established (from his tweet and his reasoning) that Mr Morris actually meant neuter gender, should we make the change? SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 14:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Absolutely. --— NOBODY (talk) 17:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 15:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Citing a wiki page Yes, I know that a wiki page was cited. I understand how you feel about Wiki articles being not legitimate sources of information, R&om. Truth is, I was not referencing a Nitrome Wiki article. I was referencing what the wiki decided Morrish was trying to mean. Without it, the citation wouldn't be complete. Transgender is not a valid gender, if we were to lift from the tweet. Neuter is. That is why I think the wiki's decoding and decision has to be referenced. That was how we inferred Morrish actually meant Shooter is neither male nor female. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 17:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :I see that transgender is not a legitimate gender, however, I'm not sure if neuter is the correct word for it. Transgender means that the character is trying to be a member of the opposite sex, but that doesn't necessarily deem the character as neither male or female. Neuter might not be the most fitting word, and neither is transgender. :However, I've been looking around on Mr. Morrish's twitter account to see if he actually states this character of his is neither male or female. This tweet here states that "it represents any species with males or females". I think we should find a tweet that better states that the shooter is neither male or female and readjust the reference. If the only thing we can find is that "shooter is transgender", then we should remove it from the gender field on the infobox template and mention it in the article text. :It's not up to the Wiki to decode words and then take credit for it on the mainspace. It's also not a good practice to include Wiki pages as a reference. Unless transgender is generally accepted as neuter (a character being referred to as "he", for example, is generally accepted as male, no Wiki consent required), then the gender field should be omitted. If the only piece of information we know about shooter is that the shooter is transgender, it's best to state it in the article text rather than trying to force text into the gender parameter that can be unconfirmed. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::The reason why the wiki decided Morrish meant neuter is because it is highly unlikely the character really is transgender. In nowhere does the context of the game suggest this possibility. Put in another way, I would consider this the wiki's attempt to make right what went very very wrong in August. I hate to touch on this subject again, but this article is a very sensitive article now. We may want to ask around on the talk pages of our teammates. Maybe no blog post, too attention grabbing. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 16:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) By reading what is posted above, it seems that the word genderless may be what you two are looking for as Random-storykeeper seems to say that shooter isn't male nor female (I think that is what she is saying for I don't know if she made a typo and left of the n when she wrote or). --Grammar Cat (talk) 19:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, we are dealing with a very sensitive topic here, in terms of the game developer's decision to add what he thought was a gender to his own game character's page. Just because he was the game's developer does not mean he can add whatever he wants about his character; we can't prove whether the information is actually his or not. That's why we need an outside, reliable resource. :While it is true the character's gender isn't entirely relevant to the game itself, we should also consider that the game developer was quite persistent, at the time, when it came to adding what he thought was his character's gender to the page. Now, we're looking back and trying to interpret what the game developer meant and whether it should stay on the page or not. It isn't up to us to decide what Mr. Morrish meant when he wrote transgender on his own character's page; it's his decision. If anything, we'd try and find a tweet of his that can clearly state the shooter's gender and, for the time being, remove transgender from the Gender field of the infobox and change it to Unknown. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::In fact, the fields that are now filled with "Unknown" doesn't even have any significance in game. I think it would be a good idea to omit them. But, oh well, it's a sensitive article. I don't know which is a good route to tread. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 10:33, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Morrish put down "transgender", ad even we don't understand that. If we can't understand what he put down, then we should just omit the section or put down Unknown. --— NOBODY (talk) 14:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::With permission from the wiki I'll send this message. If neuter was what he meant, let's keep it. SQhi'•'''(talk)Ruby 06:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I think he meant neuter. --— NOBODY (talk) 15:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC)